padfandomcom-20200223-history
Technical Enemy Skills
About Technical Dungeons were added in v3.0. In these dungeons, enemies have a chance of using a skill instead of a normal attack during their turn, increasing the variety and difficulty of battles. Enemy skills have certain special effects that are summarized on this page. For details about particular enemies or enemy skills, please refer to the dungeon-specific page. Skill Types Technical dungeons contain these general types of enemy skills: ;Do nothing The enemy will do nothing the round this skill is used. ;Countdown The same as "Do Nothing" except, when the count reaches 0, the player can expect a debilitating attack. ;Attack Up For a certain number of rounds, the enemy's attack damage is increased. This applies to damaging skills as well. Debuff The enemy will remove any existing player buffs (i.e. defense up, attack up). Will only use when a buff is present. ;Strike The enemy performs a single strike that's stronger than a normal attack. ;Charge After this type of move is used, the enemy will hit harder with its next attack. ;Multi-Hit The enemy hits multiple times in a row. Each hit triggers the and leader skills. Due to the existence of multi-hits, Resolve teams are often considered useless in Technical Dungeons. ;Gravity The player's HP is reduced by a certain %. This still counts as an elemental attack, so the damage dealt can be reduced with elemental resists. This move can never cause a game over. ;First Strike Enemies will use this skill before the player can make any moves. Only activates once. ;Recover The enemy will heal its HP. ;Effect Shield For a certain number of turns, the enemy is immune to all status effects (poison, guard break, delay, etc.). ;Bind Randomly bind a certain number of monsters on the player's team. Can bind by attribute, type, or leader & helper. While bound, monsters cannot attack or use active skills, and their leader skills are disabled. Skills will cooldown normally. If the bound monster's leader skill increases HP, maximum HP will drop immediately. When the bind ends, max HP will increase, but current HP will not recover. This is a very dangerous type of skill. ;Orb Change Change certain orbs on the board to other orbs. Oftentimes, it will eliminate colors the player relies on to attack. Some enemies will change orbs to Jammers, which have no effect when matched except raising combo count, or Poison, which deals damage to the player when matched. ;Darkness/Hide All orbs become black. The color is revealed when the orb is moved or touched. ;Orb Conversion + Damage This type of skill deals damage on top of changing orbs. The damage is usually lower than the enemy's normal attack, but can also be higher. zh:技术地下城敌人技能 Skill Bind Prevents all monsters on the players team from using active skills for a certain number of turns. Skills will still cooldown normally. Monsters may still attack with matched orbs. Color Shield For a certain number of turns, the enemy absorbs and heals all damage of a single attribute. Combo Shield For a certain number of turns, the enemy absorbs and heals all damage below a certain number of combos. Timer Reduce For a certain number of turns, your orb movement time is reduced. Category:Technical Dungeon